Perfeição
by Mag Prince
Summary: Eu nunca gostei de você. / TxM / Revisada, acho.


_Revisada, finalmente. Me assustei com o número de erros._

Harry Potter é da Tia Jô e eu dou graças à deus por isso. Não estou ganhando nada, nem vou ganhar, nem quero ganhar.  
Mas não tem problema nenhum em ler, tá?  
E eu me sinto extremamente idiota dizendo isso, mas tudo bem.

* * *

Eu nunca gostei de você. Você era todo errado. Falava errado, escrevia errado, agia errado, fazia coisas erradas, cumprimentava errado. Isso quando cumprimentava, é claro. Portanto, eu nunca gostei de você. Nunca fui com a sua cara pelo simples fato de que você era tudo o que eu mais abominava. Seu jeito, sua voz, suas respostas, até sua caligrafia era toda errada. E por isso eu nunca gostei de você. Por você ser arrogante e se achar o todo poderoso, por saber tanto quanto eu, ou mais. É, talvez eu fosse orgulhosa e quisesse ser a mais inteligente, a melhor, e talvez eu não admitisse que alguém poderia ser mais dedicado que eu. Não, isso não existia no meu mundo. Por isso você era errado.

Eu nunca gostei de você. Desde o dia em que se sentou comigo e não disse nada. Desde o dia em que eu tentei conversar e você foi rude. E quando eu consegui arrancar algo de você, vi que era arrogante e bruto em suas palavras. Achava-se o melhor, não precisava de ninguém...e éramos apenas crianças. Crianças tolas e sem objetivos. Bem, não você. Você tinha objetivos, grandes objetivos. E, naquela época, eu era inocente demais pra notar. Porque, afinal, você era todo errado. Era não, você **é** todo errado. Sempre foi, ainda é e sempre será. Isso se houver um sempre.

Eu nunca gostei de você pelo simples fato de que você era perfeito. E perfeição é algo inadmissível, pelo menos para mim. A perfeição não existe, não pode existir. O que existe são pessoas como você, que acham que são perfeitas e que não precisam de ninguém. E você era assim. Sempre foi assim. Aquele admirado de longe, aquele de quem as garotas se juntam nos cantos para falar, aquele que assusta e inspira, aquele que convence e corrompe. Mas eu fui forte e me mantive longe, pelo simples fato de que eu não gostava de você. Você era _todo_ errado.

Falamos sempre do quanto você é terrível. Sim, você o é. Terrivelmente fantástico. A perfeição atingiu seu limite em você. Se a perfeição realmente existe, ela atingiu o seu ápice em você, e isso te destruiu. Fez-te sem coração, sem vida, um monstro. Tudo o que eu previ. Por que? Porque eu nunca gostei de você. Você era errado. Você era o erro em forma humana...ou quase.

Eu nunca gostei de você. Detestava seus beijos, suas ridículas carícias e promessas de que seriamos grandes _juntos_. Detestei a forma como você me dominou, como dominou os meus sentidos e capturou a minha atenção e fidelidade desde que éramos crianças tolas e sem objetivos. Bem, eu era. Porque, ao longo dos anos, eu notei que você nunca foi inocente, nunca foi tolo e nunca teve esperanças. Fez-se de vítima, conseguiu conquistar a todos.

Você foi grande. Mas eu não. Eu continuei no meu lugar, como qualquer outra pessoa que você usou e abandonou. Ajudei-te a conquistar a suposta imortalidade, te fiz grande...e fui abandonada. Dei-te dicas, passei cola nos exames, estudei junto, indiquei, aconselhei e tentei ensinar. E consegui.

Agora eu tenho pena de você. Tive medo? Talvez. Mas não do que você poderia fazer contra mim. Não, porque eu acho que mereço. Eu te coloquei onde você subiu e acho que mereceria qualquer coisa que você pudesse ter tentado contra mim. Afinal, você é todo errado. Nunca saberia como recompensar ou ao menos agradecer.Não, isso não fazia parte de você. Nunca fez. Você _foi_ errado, _fez_ errado e _acabou_ errado. Foi realmente vergonhoso o que tivemos. Foi escondido, foi...errado.

Eu nunca gostei de você. Realmente. Mas se pudesse voltar, faria exatamente as mesmas coisas. Mesmo sabendo que acabaria exatamente como agora, do mesmo jeito. Foi bom enquanto durou. Mas acabou. Eu lutei contra você e acho que o venci. Não sei ainda, não tive tempo de avaliar as perdas dentro de mim. É claro que muitos morreram. É visto que tivemos baixas aterradoras. Mas as minhas perdas eu ainda não computei. Não tive tempo. Eu nunca tenho. Há sempre coisas mais importantes a se resolver, e eu vou deixando as minhas coisas guardadas. Afinal, elas são erradas.

Não sei nem dizer o que sinto agora. Só sei que nunca gostei de você. Porque a perfeição atingiu sua supremacia em você. Ela concretizou-se e o levou ao fim. Era grande demais para você. Você não tinha como conter algo tão forte, não era comum. Era o certo. E você era o errado, não? Mas não importa. Acabou. Não faz mais sentido olhar para trás e relembrar as promessas idiotas e irresponsáveis. As flores, os coelhos, os desafios e as despedidas frias e impessoais em que você dispensava a tudo. Renunciava a você, a mim, ao nosso mundo. Ao mundo que prometia que criaríamos juntos. A dita coragem que você disse que não existia. E ganhava as ruas, sozinho, adivinhando o que tinha pela frente. E no outro outono voltava, cheio de idéias.

Eu nunca gostei de você. Nunca houve nada entre nós. Apenas a frieza da ganância, da tentativa e do erro, da vontade de se provar, para si mesmo e para o mundo. As semelhanças eram descobertas entre livros emprestados e por cima de caldeirões divididos por obrigação, nunca por intimidade.

Ainda não tive tempo de computar as minhas perdas. Só sei que nunca gostei de você. Nem da cumplicidade de nossos atos. Nem dos beijos roubados de vez em quando. Nem das receitas divididas...que por acaso eu ainda guardo. Só por acaso. Porque eu detestava tudo em você. Porque era perfeito demais. E você era melhor que eu, e eu nunca admiti isso. E não pretendo admitir, nunca. Apesar de todos verem que você era superior, que eu era fraca perto de você. Mas ninguém sabe que eu sempre estive nos bastidores, que fui eu quem te ergueu ao pedestal da perfeição e que te ajudou a arranjar pessoas que beijassem a barra de suas vestes. Ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse.

Você foi o meu _projeto_. Foi a coisa em que eu mais me empenhei, a coisa que mais me fez trabalhar, que mais exigiu de mim. Em todos os sentidos. Porque você era possessivo, protetor e ganancioso. Mas eu também era. Você me subestimava como menina, como moça e como mulher. Mas eu consegui te provar. Quando eu era menina você me iludiu, me moldou, me conquistou. Quando virei moça me cativou, me ensinou, me convenceu. Quando me fez mulher **eu** te ensinei, te honrei, te considerei. E olha o que tivemos. Um reino arruinado, pessoas mortas e um poder ridiculamente grande. Que você simplesmente não conseguiu controlar.

Nós crescemos _juntos_ e vivemos _juntos_. Tínhamos os mesmo medos e os mesmo objetivos. Você conseguiu o que queria. Eu me mantive à sombra do outro lado. Foi ridículo. Porque você me prometeu tudo o que eu mais queria, mas, porque eu era tola e acreditava em princípios inexistentes, me neguei a te ajudar a construir um império. E você o fez sozinho. Caiu uma vez, e eu sabia que ia se levantar. Nunca desistia. Como eu previ, ergueu-se novamente. Usou do que eu te dei. Construiu seu Império. E caiu novamente. E definitivamente.

Você me iludia. Ensinava-me o que queria que eu aprendesse, negando que soubesse o que eu queria aprender. Dizia que estava me ensinado tudo o que sabia. E quem fez isso fui eu. Fui tola e passei a você tudo o que você mais queria. Condenei milhares de pessoas com isso. Mas, se pudesse voltar, faria tudo de novo. Porque foi bom enquanto durou. Eu gostei de me encontrar com você às escondidas somente pra estudar o que não devíamos e tirar notas chocantes em todos os exames mais difíceis. E todos acharem que tínhamos roubado as repostas, ou que colamos de algum jeito. Mas tinham que admitir que éramos inteligentes, já que se precisava de feitiços fortes e complexos para se colar nos exames.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu nunca gostei de você. Porque éramos iguais demais para nos darmos bem. E todos nos invejavam, lembra? É claro que não! Você não está em condições de se lembra de nada. Mas sim, todos nos invejavam. Os garotos invejavam você, por mim. E as garotas me invejavam, por você. E os demais nos invejavam por nós mesmos. Porque éramos o ideal de jovens ideais. Eu era o certo. Você era o errado.

Eu nunca gostei de você porque você sorria daquele modo afetado quando eu não sabia responder alguma coisa. Ou se irritava quando te imitava quando era você que não sabia. Você foi longe demais. Você criou um império com os "amigos" que reuniu somente porque eles te invejavam e viviam escondidos às barras de suas vestes para tentarem ser algo mais do que sua sombra. E nunca conseguiam.

E nós éramos os maiores e melhores. Sempre invejados e quase sempre detestados. E isso nós destruiu. Digo "nós" porque eu ainda não computei as minhas perdas. Contudo, tenho certeza que desta vez você não conseguirá se reerguer, Tom. Seu Império era decadente e finalmente sucumbiu diante de uma única e mal-disfarçada traição.

Eu nunca gostei de você. Não sei se isso era recíproco. Porque você sentiu minha falta, perdeu o equilíbrio, a habilidade. Tornou-se simplesmente um mandante dos horrores que seus Comensais causaram. Afinal, quando eu desisti, quando fraquejei, você perdeu o controle de tudo o que conquistou. Você tremeu em suas bases, fraquejou também. Parece que a sua perfeição não contava com traição, não é? Mas eu acho que não o traí. Não se pode trair alguém a quem nunca se foi fiel.

Eu nunca gostei de você. Nunca gostei sequer de como você pronunciava meu nome. Mi-ner-va. Separando bem as sílabas. Mi-ner-va. Como se eu fosse tola o suficiente para não reconhecer o meu próprio nome. Você costumava me dizer que eu era uma deusa. Afinal, eu tinha o nome de uma. Você me tratava como uma. Ridículo. Romântico. Mas não tínhamos nada.

Agora eu vejo você aqui. Finalmente aos meus pés. E tenho tempo, talvez, de computar as minhas perdas. Mas não consigo sentir falta de nada. Não é muito estranho, porque eu nunca gostei de como você era. Nunca. Nunca gostei da pessoa que me ensinou, a quem eu ensinei. Quem eu planejei, quem **me** planejou. Não sentirei sua falta. Espero que vá em paz.

Você foi meu projeto, meu fracasso, meu irmão e meu amante. Estúpido, grosseiro, inteligente, perfeito. Mas a perfeição não existe. Ela atingiu seu ápice em você. E eu fracassei. Porque o Seu Império desabou, junto com você. E hoje está aos meus pés, junto com você. Morto e destruído, assim com você.

Porque, afinal, você nunca gostou de si mesmo.

* * *

Pois é...é isso aí.  
Monólogo mais do que gigante e sem objetivo nenhum.  
Escrito num acesso de criatividade e agora revisado em um acesso de tédio supremo.  
Vou tentar revisar todas as outras.  
Não se assustem com a enxurrada de fics ruins no fandom de HP.

Só comentem, ok?

**29/05/2010**  
**Mag Prince**


End file.
